User talk:Cp kid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragonian King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragonian King (Talk) 18:47, June 27, 2011 Hey Hiya pal. Oh, by the way, the full names are not for the article title, they should go in the "Full Name" in the character infobox (being made) ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Box Here's how you fill it out. I used you for an example :P Hope this helps ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) History sections Instead of putting "Not So EPF" and "Puffle Lawn Chair" try to use "(Not So) Elite Penguin Force" and "Puffle Launcher Lawn Chair". ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 19:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Stuffs Dimentio is from Super Paper Mario. An epic game, despite the fact that I don't have it D: Johnny has a Wikia account. Message him at User talk:J115, or maybe on the Mario Wiki. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Stop it with zee story categories :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 13:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I eez mad. Does the new wiki work for you? --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey CP Kid Cool your here too! I'm making Artwork for the characters that are offical Not so EPF Art! File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob desc bottom-right 02:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) WAUGHHH It says... Undecided. SERIOUSLY? O_____O --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No, I was talking about the time of the party rofl :P And hey, get on the Cute Mario Bros wiki :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I got us an IRC channel! :D Check out Franky bob's talk for teh lank! :) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Presenting the King of Awesomeness!']][[User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude|Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 17:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) YO DOOD Je suis heere :D -- Talk to tha donut dood! 01:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your Message Okay here it is: If you need help I can help you with it. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 17:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) '''UPDATE:' You said you need Images small enough to fit. The Mario and Johnny page images should fit. Like I said before if you need help ask me. Make what smaller? The Card or Image? File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 17:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) JONNEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IZ HERE! HE IZ HERE! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) By zee way, can I make the cards please? :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 20:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: I named my account partly after Chill, well because he's awesome. Johnny 57181 20:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: I named my account partly after Chill, well because he's awesome. Johnny 57181 20:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: I named my account partly after Chill, well because he's awesome. Johnny 57181 20:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No. I didn't go there. My sister went on a school trip. Sorry. Johnny 57181 20:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Should I... ... Take over? I mean you have problems with the cards. I should Take over. What do you think? File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 21:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-RRRRRRRRRRR-CCCCC Get on IRC please. ....I still wants to make teh cards :S --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 22:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mario Card You asked here it is: make it bigger if you have to. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 22:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Hey CP Kid I made a template for us! Look: Put it on your page! File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 23:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cardz I still wanna make them :( --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 23:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I was eatin dinner. :P BTW, what location do you want me to make? >_< BTW, I finished teh Not So EPF Outtakes (read zem her!) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Here is the Bunny Farm card that I made. (Note, it's a beta, can be changed or not be used as an actual card) Tell me what you think. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 00:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I used MS Paint (should be included with your computer if it's a Microsoft) and used the text box. Click the one with a green cube on a transparent background and put it in wherever. Hope this helps. :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 01:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I did what you said. Now what do you think? Um... ...Okay I guess I'll do Card Numbers then... BTW We're doing Series 1. Let's have 50 cards for series 1. What ya think? Numbers 1 - 45 are normal cards and cards 46 - 50 are power cards. What ya think? I decied to not have that many power cards so that it can be more fun and rare to start. Also I think everybody should have a starter card. Themselves! Like for me My starter card would be the Mario card! File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 01:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Pufflepalnt Isn't unknown island made up, as it says "Stories=??". So, Puffleplant should be too. Johnny 57181 19:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The reason Unknown Island was "Stories = ???" was because at the time I made it Chill hasn't updated the story yet. File:Franky bob Not so EPF Wiki Logo.png|150px rect 17 14 199 68 User:Franky bob rect 212 13 303 63 User talk:Franky bob rect 312 16 410 60 User blog:Franky bob 20:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll sign up, as my sister just helped me make a card. Johnny 57181 20:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll do that next time. I just don't really know which stories. Also, can you write stories, as Chill told me I couldn't write a Not So EPF spinoff called Flat Johnny, a spoof of Flat Stanley, with the main boss being an evil Bulletin Board. Also, I painted my new icon a few minutes ago. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 01:08, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Not even make a user blog with the story as the topic? Headline says it. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 01:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Check here. Chuck Norris has no emotion at all. 01:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I made a card that I would like to sell to you for the chill 1 card. RE: stuffz I met him yesterday on Portuguese (I think) servers. Also, his bg was the Earth Day one because I met him on my other penguin and got it. Also, thanks for making Apple Kid and Hotel Employee. :) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 02:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) listen...im not going to yell at you or diss you (im better then that)but i am going to inform you that i don't like it when you deleate pages like crazy!....so please stop.